


I am

by Sweet Tea (septembergirl910)



Series: 8th Grade [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Autobiography, Bad Poetry, Gen, Is this even poetry, Middle School Assignment, Poetry, needs work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 03:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17317085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septembergirl910/pseuds/Sweet%20Tea
Summary: I am me.





	I am

I am

Access, Fire, Fantasy

I like waking up early and staying at home.

God, Empathy, and Progress are important to me.

I enjoy the fact that most of my relatives and peers think highly of me.

I am known for turning my work in late.

But its quality usually meets my high expectations.

I dislike the fact that I am not always taken seriously.

I love spending time with my sister.

I hate to wake up and realize that I have a project due that day.

This is me. I am!

**Author's Note:**

> So this one is especially choppy. My bad.


End file.
